Milo Murphy
Milo "Danger" Murphy là một cậu bé trong gia đình Murphy và là người bị chịu ảnh hưởng bởi Định luật Murphy: Nếu một việc có thể có tiến triển xấu, nó sẽ tiến triển đúng như thế. Dù vậy, Milo vẫn luôn lạc quan và tìm cách vượt qua nó cùng với những người bạn là Zack và Melissa, với cả một cái ba lô đầy những dụng cụ cần thiết. Cậu có một chú chó tên là Diogee, và cậu luôn bảo nó phải về nhà. Tính cách thumb|left|270px|Sự lạc quan không bao giờ phai của Milo. Milo là một cậu bé vui vẻ và nhân hậu. Cậu luôn rất lạc quan trước những mặt trái của cuộc sống và đương đầu chúng một cách thú vị và đầy phấn khởi, mặc cho xung quanh có bao nhiêu nguy hiểm đi chăng nữa. Sự lạc quan của cậu phần nào đã truyền cảm hứng cho những người gần gũi với cậu, và cậu rất được quý mến bởi cộng đồng, dù vậy họ thường xuyên lánh mặt cậu vì vận xui cậu mang đến. Milo đã sống với định luật Murphy từ khi còn bé, và cậu xem cuộc sống đó thú vị hơn những đứa trẻ khác, đến độ Melissa - một người bạn thân của cậu - dừng nghĩ đến việc tìm phương thuốc chữa trị định luật Murphy vì biết rằng cậu sẽ không muốn điều đó xảy ra. Sống với định luật đã tập cho Milo sự bình tĩnh và quan sát tình huống rất tốt, và khi những điều xấu sắp xảy đến với cậu, cậu dùng một cái ba lô hay bất kì những gì có ở chung quanh để giải quyết. Milo còn cho thấy sự cảm thông của mình khi mọi người xung quanh tỏ ra lo lắng, hoài nghi với sự xuất hiện của cậu trong một vài trường hợp, và cậu thường sẽ chọn tránh xa khỏi những tình huống nhạy cảm đó. Cậu an ủi họ rằng họ không hề có ý xấu, và lo lắng cũng là lẽ tất nhiên. Cậu rất coi trọng và yêu quý bạn bè và gia đình của mình, và quý trọng những thời gian được ở bên họ. Cậu đã từng nói rằng cậu coi trọng gia đình hơn mọi thứ. Milo đối xử với mọi người rất thân thiện và hòa đồng với mọi người, dù xa lạ hay gần gũi. Chính vì lẽ đó, đôi lúc Milo tỏ ra ngây thơ trước cách một số người đối xử với cậu. Cậu thân thiện với họ đến mức không nhận ra hành vi thực sự của họ trong một vài trường hợp, và đôi khi cũng không hay biết rằng họ tỏ ra khá thô lỗ với cậu, như việc cậu bị Cavendish coi là kẻ thù, và Cavendish tỏ vẻ không mấy ưa cậu trong những lần họ gặp mặt nhau. Trong những trường hợp ai đó nói những điều rất tệ hại đới với cậu, Milo thường lẳng lặng đi đến nơi khác, và những người bạn của cậu bênh vực trước những lời nói đó. Mặc dù được biết đến với sự lạc quan vô hạn, Milo đã cho thấy mình có những lo lắng và hoài nghi đối với định luật Murphy, trong những trường hợp vận xui là quá lớn và thường xuyên để cậu đối mặt hay có thể gây hại đối với những người cậu yêu thường. Dù vậy, cậu vẫn được sự an ủi và khích lệ của những người thân cận với cậu. Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ Milo là một cậu bé trẻ tuổi có làn da trắng, đôi mắt tròn nâu, và khuôn mặt tròn với hai đôi má đồng tiền và cái mũi nhọn. Cậu có làn tóc nâu, với phần mái dựng đứng một cách tự nhiên lên phía trước - kiểu mái tóc được di truyền trong dòng dõi gia đình Murphy Cậu mặc một chiếc áo len có màu hồng đậm và sọc nâu, với một chiếc áo thun bên trong có hai cổ tay dài tới khuỷu và cổ áo được gấp thẳng. Cậu mang quần short màu nâu sáng dài tới đầu gối, với hai cái túi và đường chỉ ở hai bên. Cậu mang đôi tất dài màu trắng và đôi dép tròn màu nâu được giao đúng vào ngày đặt. Milo luôn mang theo cho mình một cái ba lô để hỗ trợ cho cậu giải quyết những rắc rối từ định luật Murphy. Ba lô của Milo có màu nâu đất với một cái túi nhỏ màu đen ở mỗi bên và dây đeo cùng màu. Phía dưới nắp mở ba lô là kí tự cảnh báo sọc vàng và đen xen kẽ nhau. Cậu từng khẳng định rằng trên người mình có rất nhiều vết sẹo do những tại nạn của định luật Murphy gây ra. ("Going the Extra Milo") Cậu thường mang ba lô của mình theo tư thế nắm hai tay vào dây của ba lô trong khi đi bộ. Kĩ năng Milo cho thấy một kĩ năng nổi bật của mình là ứng phó với định luật Murphy. Mặc dù mọi thứ xung quanh có thể sẽ trở nên xấu đi, Milo vẫn rất bình tĩnh, và xử lí tình huống bằng một cái ba lô chứa đầy những dụng cụ cần thiết. Theo lời Sara, dù không có cái ba lô ở bên cạnh, Milo vẫn rất linh hoạt và nhạy bén, biểu hiện ở việc cậu giúp vận hành chiếm thảm cảm ứng, và giúp chính cậu cùng Cavendish và Dakota không bị bọn cây hồ trăn bắt đi. ("Missing Milo") Ngoài việc phải ứng phó với định luật Murphy, Milo còn cho thấy mình khá giỏi về việc xây dựng và lắp đặt. Chẳng hạn như lúc cậu lắp đặt thiết bị báo thiên thạch trên nóc nhà vào buổi sáng, và lúc cậu sửa xe đạp một bánh của mình, hay lúc cậu làm ngôi nhà hắc ám trong thùng xe tải bỏ đi của bố cậu (ở bên trong rộng hơn cả bề ngoài của nó). ("Party of Peril", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!") Milo còn cho thấy nhiều tài năng của mình khác như ca hát, trình diễn âm nhạc bằng đàn phong cầm, tài ném móc của mình, hoặc tài nấu ăn dù cho mọi thứ diễn ra không suôn sẻ lắm. Ba lô của Milo Milo luôn mang trên người một cái ba lô với những vật dụng cần thiết để cậu có thể đối phó với mọi tình huống từ định luật Murphy. Cậu thường không bỏ lại ba lô của mình ở bất kì đâu, và có vẻ rất gắn bó với nó. Cậu xem ba lô của mình như một người bạn đồng hành không thể thiếu, và ngay lập tức tìm cách lấy lại nó. Ba lô của Milo có thể chứa đựng rất nhiều thứ ở bên trong, trong đó có một lần ba lô chứa một cái mỏ neo khá lớn. ("Missing Milo", "Worked Day") Dù đôi lúc cậu không mang theo mình, Milo vẫn cho thấy mình rất nhanh nhạy với những kĩ năng sẵn có. Những câu thoại hay Thông tin cơ sở *Nguồn cảm hứng cho nhân vật Milo là một nhà sáng lập của phim hoạt hình Disney Fish Hooks, Noah Jone.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOHZTtTz6qs **Ông là một trong số những lựa chọn đầu tiên lồng tiếng cho Milo bị từ chối, trước khi "Weird Al" Yankovic chính thức được chọn lồng tiếng. *Milo là nhân vật duy nhất xuất hiện trong tất cả các tập phim. *Milo là học sinh lớp 7, khẳng định rằng cậu 13 tuổi.Được nhắc trong tập "The Note" *Cậu có tên đệm là "Danger", và được phát âm là theo tiếng Pháp của từ đó. *Milo có tính cách lạc quan như Phineas trong chương trình Phineas and Ferb. *Milo Murphy được cho xem trên một bài đăng Twitter bởi "Weird Al" Yankovic, làm những fan hâm mộ đoán rằng "Weird" Al Yankovic có thể sẽ lồng tiếng cho Milo Murphy."Weird Al" Yankovic. "Al Yankovic on Twitter: "Animated Me https://t.co/cQ0Ff3vChc"". Twitter. https://twitter.com/alyankovic/status/632644547785297920/photo/1. Retrieved August 22, 2015. Điều này sau đó đã được công bố. http://deadline.com/2016/02/weird-al-yankovic-cast-voice-milo-murphys-law-disney-xd-1201696262/ *Milo là thành viên nhỏ tuổi nhất trong gia đình Murphy.https://youtu.be/VXDVKeb29QQ?t=76 Điều này được chứng minh khi những người thân trong gia đình Murphy đều đã xuất hiện, trong đó có Nate, anh họ của cậu, và Sara, chị gái ruột của cậu. ("A Christmas Peril") *Milo sở hữu cho mình một cái phong cầm ("Sunny Side Up"). Điều này cũng ám chỉ đến diễn viên lồng tiếng cho cậu, "Weird Al" Yankovic, người cũng thường xuyên sử dụng đàn phong cầm. Cậu đã bắt đầu sử dụng đàn phong cầm khi chơi ở ban nhạc "Just Getting Started". *Cậu có một nhân vật giống mình tên là Lola Sunderguard ("The Note"). *Ước mơ của Milo lúc nhỏ là trở thành một con robot ("Worked Day"). *Milo là đời Murphy thứ 5 bị Định luật Murphy ảnh hưởng bởi định luật Murphy. ("The Wilder West") *Milo có nỗi sợ bẫy ngón tay Trung Hoa, nhưng sau đó đã vượt qua được nó ("Murphy's Lard"). *Cậu ban đầu có tên là Mikey trong tiêu đề đầu của chương trình, nhưng sau đó chuyển thành Milo. *Milo cùng với chị của mình là fan hâm mộ của bộ phim The Doctor Zone Files ("The Doctor Zone Files"). **Cậu cũng là fan hâm mộ của loạt phim hành động "Krillhunter" (Thợ săn nhuyễn thể) cũng như là diễn viên chính của loạt phim, Tobias Trollhammer. Theo cậu, loạt phim dạy rằng "Khi có thứ gì đó cản đường, đó không phải là vấn đề, mà là thử thách." ("Star Struck") *Ngoài giọng vui tươi thường ngày của Milo, Milo còn bộc lộ giọng khàn và khá trầm khi chiến đấu với bọn thạch sống. ("The Substitute") *Milo làm diễn viên rất tệ. ("Missing Milo", "Fungus Among Us") *Milo tham gia một cuộc đua thường niên có tên là "Race for Runts". ("The Race") *Milo hát bài hát "Toboggan of Love", bài hát nhại lại bài "Boat of Romance" trong tập "That Sinking Feeling" của Phineas and Ferb **Người lồng tiếng cho cậu, Al Yankovic, cũng được biết đến với những bài hát nhại lại nổi tiếng của mình. *Cậu không thể mang và thắt đôi giày có dây, vì định luật Murphy của cậu sẽ làm dây giày rối tung một cách vô cớ. ("The Island of Lost Dakotas") *Như Dan và Swampy đã khẳng định trước đây, cậu có nhắc rằng nhà của cậu cách nhà của Phineas và Ferb một khu phố. ("The Phineas and Ferb Effect") Cước chú en:Milo Murphy pl:Milo Murphy es:Milo Murphy Thể_loại:Gia đình Murphy